


Green With...

by tumblingStar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Agender Envy, Agender Reader, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblingStar/pseuds/tumblingStar
Summary: Envy wants what they can't have. Aspen doesn't particularly care.
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Green With...

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sad ship. I don't know if I'll do more fics about them, but I'm letting you know, neither of them really get a happy ending.  
> Also, Envy and Aspen both use they/them pronouns, but I tried to make it as clear as I could who was doing what. It can't be more confusing than MLM or WLW ships, at least.

It came close to emotion, letting hormones course through their veins like this. Adrenaline and the like rushed through them, released from their brain at the trigger of the sensation their nerves reported from where Aspen was joined with Envy. Their body even responded positively to the way Envy’s nails dug into their hips and thighs, hitching their breath and throwing their head back as ecstasy drew ever nearer. They flexed their thighs, using the contact point of their hands against Envy’s shoulders to assist them as they pushed themself up and let themself fall back down onto Envy’s cock repeatedly, just slightly faster than before. 

Envy theirself was a consistent stream of noise, moaning and cursing and praising Aspen in their indirect, roundabout way. They knew they were close then they looked up at Aspen with those pretty purple eyes and choked out an almost reverent, “You’re beautiful.” 

Something that was almost pity flashed through Aspen, and they redoubled their efforts. 

The homunculus had grown attached to them, somehow. Aspen wasn’t sure when or where it happened, but they were pretty sure they knew why. Envy was a sad sin, after all, one about desperately wanting what you couldn’t obtain or wouldn’t let yourself have and then resenting those whose desires were so easily obtainable. Envy loved Aspen because they could lay any claim to their body, any time, anywhere, but no matter how much they “had” Aspen, they could never have that which they really desired from them. It was no longer Aspen’s to give. 

For their part, Aspen had no particular motivation to reclaim their heart from the Truth. Sure, they supposed it would be nice to feel again, but they were fine as they were. Always fine. The absent echo of want for emotion was easily satisfied with physical stimulation and the stand-in it provided. And no one was more willing to supply Aspen with as much physical stimulation as their body could take than Envy the Jealous. 

As Envy approached their end, they planted their feet against the mattress and rocked their hips up to meet Aspen’s halfway, providing just enough extra force needed to finally tip Aspen over that precarious edge into pleasure. A broken moan drifted from deep within their chest, their head lolling forward as they stilled, thighs shaking and fingers curling to dig blunt nails into the flesh of Envy’s shoulders. The seize-and-relax of Aspen’s inner walls drove Envy to grip Aspen’s hips tight enough to bleed and thrust up with bruising—literally, bruising, they’d done it many times before—force, prolonging Aspen’s release, until it came over them too. Envy held Aspen tight against their hips, rocking and grinding without separating, as they finished. Aspen could feel it warm inside of them, and their body responded with another little twitch of pleasure. 

Envy rolled Aspen off of them, and their back hit the mattress with a bounce. Aspen watched Envy sit up, bones still buzzing from the recent orgasm. 

“I saw you talking to Greed yesterday.” Envy said sullenly, not looking at Aspen. 

“In the marketplace?” 

“Have you spoken to him anywhere else?” 

“No.” 

“So the only place I would have seen you talking to him is in the marketplace.” 

“Yes.” 

“There’s your answer, then.” Envy turned their head to look at Aspen from the corner of their eye, a sour expression on their face. 

“I just didn’t see you there, is all.” Aspen shrugged, raising their arms above their head to stretch. 

“You don’t see me most of the time I see you.” Envy tossed their head, almost dismissively. 

“You’re stalking me?” Aspen asked absently. 

Envy whirled around, face red, leaning partially over Aspen to respond. “Of course not! I was just making sure nothing happened to one of our sacrifices!” 

“Understandable.” Aspen accepted the lie, snaking one leg across Envy’s lap. “It had just been my understanding that our arrangement was a little more ‘touch as often as you like’ than ‘look from afar.’” 

Envy grabbed Aspen’s thigh and drew them closer by it, but did not engage as they snarled. “You’re changing the subject.” 

“Apologies. What was it that you were calling the subject?” 

“I saw you. Talking. To Greed.” 

“And you got jealous, and here we are. I thought that was clear.” 

Envy appeared to smooth out and detach, shifting from a hard lean to lay on the mattress perpendicular to Aspen, intersecting at Aspen’s other leg where they fit their arm beneath it to prop up their head. Aspen knew them better than that, though, and knew it was a front. “I just wanna know what you two were talking about.” 

“Is that all?” Aspen feigned a laugh. They felt no amusement, though they knew they would ordinarily, watching Envy’s adorable possessiveness and unfounded worry. “He noticed me because I’m pretty. We introduced ourselves. I knew what he was, he doesn’t make much of an effort to hide the ouroboros, and with a name like that I’d have to be stupid not to realize he’s the runaway brother you speak so detestably of. I did not mention this to him. He asked me if I’d like to come back to his bar with him to, and I quote, ‘cause a ruckus,’ but I declined the offer, citing my partner’s tendency to get jealous as motivation to avoid ruckuses with other people as a general principle. He accepted that and we parted ways. He doesn’t, _ah_ , seem so bad.” 

Envy’s hand on their thigh had steadily strengthened its grip as Aspen spoke, and Aspen had to gasp out the last sentence through the pain as they pried their hand off of them. Envy yielded and rubbed the wounded flesh, bright red and sure to darken into a bruise soon—the closest to an apology they ever gave Aspen. 

“Bastard always goes right for what he wants,” they hissed, glaring off into the middle distance as if they could see Greed who-knew how far away. 

“It’s in his nature,” Aspen laced their fingers through Envy’s, stilling the motion of their hand. “Just as it is in yours to covet me though you know I cannot return your feelings.” 

Envy bristled at the comment, meant to be soothing. They stood abruptly, tossing Aspen’s leg aside and out of their way as the crackle of red lightning formed clothes onto their body again. “This is the last time you’ll see me before the Promised Day.” 

“You always say that.” Aspen relaxed into the sheets, drawing the long-discarded blanket over their form. 

Envy flung open the door, turning only long enough for Aspen to glimpse the scarlet on their face before they shouted, “I mean it this time!” and slammed the door shut. 

“Forgive me if I doubt your self-control.” Aspen said to empty air.


End file.
